


Rooftops and Raves

by Citadel_Monitor



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 90’s-ish AU also I can’t believe we are at the point where 90’s AU is an option., Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Cock Rings, Dom John, M/M, Meddling Mycroft offering all of Sherlock’s old drug connections with offers they can’t refuse., Military Kink, Mycroft is doing some foot work but not much., Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Roof Sex, Rough Sex, Safer Sex, Spanking, Twink Sherlock, flip fucking, fresh out of rehab sherlock, poppers, sherlock attempting domestic work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-04-22 06:56:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14303292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Citadel_Monitor/pseuds/Citadel_Monitor
Summary: Sherlock is bored, bored, bored, and he needs to kill that boredom. And when all his usual routes of killing boredom are shut off, he finds a way to adjust. (An alternate first meeting where Sherlock is a people pleasing twink fresh out of rehab and on the prowl and John is the lonely Captain that Sherock finds.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sherlohomora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlohomora/gifts).



> Hey what up, I've been working on this since November. 
> 
> SO basically I don't know what the rave scene of the 90's was like, but like I know my queer archives. And that has plenty of data to feed my imagination. So I saw this one post: https://sherlohomora.tumblr.com/post/167055581420/can-someone-write-a-johnlock-fic-about-this And it made me want to make a fic. 
> 
> Also I am from California, so like a lot of slang I use for trying to score is definitely based on that, so of any clarifications are needed just comment, otherwise I hope it makes sense. And like I am also kinda a bit lost on whether the slang I’m using in the fic was more early 00’s or late 90’s but whatever. I mean I am sure that there is some understanding in procuring drugs judging from the amount of British folks doing coke in bathrooms I’ve seen.

The pics that inspired this fic are from this post [Sherlohomora's post that inspired this fic](https://sherlohomora.tumblr.com/post/167055581420/can-someone-write-a-johnlock-fic-about-this): 

  

 

Sherlock was bored, bored, bored out of his mind and yet things were so overwhelming, the sounds of London seeping through his window and try as he, he paced back and forth in his flat occasionally dramatically flopping down onto the couch. He decided that he needed to get out of the flat and get in the thick of the all the stimuli that is London. 

 

He wanted a fix but his brother was using his new found power to just about stop all of his sources. He couldn’t even make his own stuff because the last time he tried to cook up some meth, his brother took all his lab equipment. He didn’t even like meth he was going to barter if off for some cocaine, if he had any luck, and he usually did because all the dealers knew his stuff was high quality. 

 

He decided do just overwhelm all his senses at once, and who knows maybe would be willing to share some party favors when he got there. He needed to go dancing, where every sense was just overpowered by all that lights, sounds, and exchanging of touch. Usually he didn’t like being touched but in that setting he just didn’t care. In the club he found that he couldn’t deduce every single body in the room and with a few drinks and maybe some E, it was almost like he could just be like everyone in the crowded warehouse he rarely wanted to be like them but sometimes it was nice to pass. It was a Saturday, he knew he wasn’t going to have a hard time finding a party, the problem was just finding the right one. He slipped into a pair of leather pants, and a crushed velvet shirt, he knew it was a slightly preposterous combo but he knew it would be one folks would find inviting to touch, he paired it with a belt full of all sorts of interesting textures. 

 

He hopped on a train to East London, knowing that had a high concentration of raves therefore probably making his search significantly shorter. As he sat he heard a familiar voice, “hey William!” 

 

Sherlock twitched, he didn’t seem to get why everyone insisted on calling him by his first name he didn’t like the name William it made him feel off like it put forward an air of normality he just wasn’t capable of sustaining henceforth the move to using his middle name. He felt it was just more fitting for him. He waved back at the scrawny man, he certainly looked a lot more healthier since he last saw him, “hello Wiggins, I’m surprised my brother didn’t scare you off.”

 

Wiggins shrugged, “nah your brother made me an offer I couldn’t refused. So if you looking for a plug, I am no longer your man.  Given that all your other usual plugs for the hard stuff have disappeared I am guessing I’m lucky.”

 

“I am not even going to bother asking what the offer was, do you know any good raves tonight?” Said Sherlock tapping his fingers against his leg.

 

“Yeah I am on my way to a warehouse party, the DJ set has an interesting mix of post modern jazz and breakbeat DJs,” replied Wiggins with a slight shrug.

 

“If I can get a drink and dance, I don’t fucking care about the set,” snipped Sherlock.

 

“You’re bored aren’t you, your brother said that’s one of your triggers,” Wiggins said as he started searching his pockets. “Here’s the ticket to get in, you need it more than me. But heads up, if you use cocaine and get caught and I loose my spot in the Norvir study.”

 

“Was cocaine his exact words?” 

 

“I see what you’re doing, and yeah he did only mention cocaine, no I didn’t point out to him that there was plenty other options for you,” replied Wiggins with a chuckle. “Try not to fuck this up for me.”

 

“Do you really think so little of me? You did just imply that my use will literally kill you,” snapped Sherlock.

 

“Past results are indicative of future performance,” said Wiggins with a smirk.

 

“Fuck off,” said Sherlock as he walked away flashing a two finger salute. 

 

“Oh g-d I’m fucked,” said Wiggins as he watched the agitated Sherlock walk away.

 

Sherlock strutted down the block following the map on the to warehouse. As he got closer he could feel the strong beats coming through the walls, good he thought, this is loud enough to scrabble his mind for a little bit. Sherlock pushes his way to the make shift bar. “Two corpse revivers with brandy.” He knew the warehouse pretty well, but it always felt different, maybe because the people and music was what made the place remarkable rather than the building itself.

 

“Babe we don’t got brandy. Also Sherlock, I know you drink to go totally off your tits and dance, so I am just going to call it a draw and make you two Long Island Iced Teas, because I remember your whole blue drinks are easier to drug conversation. We might as well save you the trip to the bar,” said the bartender with a smile. 

 

Sherlock looked at the bartender in a fairly practical get up of a mechanic jumpsuit with some reflective tape. “Jeanine, I guess I’ll trust your decisions on the drink if it means less trips to the counter,” replied Sherlock. “Do you got a plug on E at this venue?” 

 

“That’s new, makes sense cocaine seems to drop off the street since you came back. But like a lot of the plugs have seemed to going away lately. I mean Irene and Kate will be on their way to San Francisco in a few days. Irene somehow at the last minute got a summer intensive at SF Opera and she is probably going to stay there for grad school because she suddenly has the choice of CREGS at San Francisco State or the Kinsey Institute in Bloomington, Indiana, and won’t have to pay for a thing. So it looks like we won’t be seeing that couple for quite some time, but yeah they should be around here tonight. Irene might be holding but who knows,” said Janine with a shrug as she poured heavy handed splashed of liquor into a cocktail glass. There was barely any space for cola by the time she was done with the liquor, she tossed a bunch of cherries. “Oh and speak of the devil.”

 

“Hello Jeanine,” greeted Irene who was in a short black leather skirt with neon fishnet stockings and a crop top, she also had a large neon rainbow cluster fuck faux fur coat, her whole outfit caught the light in the most amusing way. She had dreamy smile on her face. “And hello Sherlock darling, you are looking rather well, was your trip to the countryside worthwhile.”

 

Sherlock scowled at Irene’s comment, “it was boring.”

 

“Of course it was, but you look better for it,” replied Irene, “also just so you know I am no longer in the business of selling party favors. But I do know that right now the only thing moving through out here is poppers and I doubt that is a thing you want.”

 

Sherlock fidgeted, “Well I’ll try anything once, I might as well seize the popportunity.” He held back a chuckle, he rarely made jokes. 

 

Irene laughed openly, “you know what, I might just give you one on the house just let me find Kate, to see if she is okay with it.” She pushes back Sherlock, her coat rubbed against Sherlock in a way that felt wrong, he started downing his drinks in hopes of getting to that point of intoxication where that sensation would be okay. He finished both drinks rather quickly to the dismay of Janine. 

 

“Sherlock, I don’t usually tell people what to do, but heads up you got eight drinks in you, which is usually your number. So keep that in mind, I’m not giving you another alcoholic drink for another 2 hours, so don’t yell at me later if all I give you is soda for the next two hours,” Said Jeanine as she grabbed Sherlock’s arm and added eight tally marks. She filled a glass full of water and shoved it into Sherlock’s hand. 

 

Sherlock shot Jeanine a displeased look, but drank the water offered to him. “I’ll keep that in mind then.” He turned around and started to strut towards the dance floor, the crowd parting slightly for him.

 

“Have fun pretty boy,” yelled Jeanine. 

 

Sherlock shot a thumbs up at Jeanine. He got to the middle of floor and instantly fell into the beat. He moved with the music and gyrated his hips in time. He felt warm from the drink and he started to feel the boredom soften as the music’s beat started to really take hold of him. The light touches started coming in, and it was actually pleasant. He could feel his heart almost beat in time with the music. He could feel so much, he could feel the beat of the music beating the boredom out of him. He could feel... he could fucking feel more than the almost never ending mind numbing boredom that took him. He smiled as he felt the gentle brushes and at times rough grips of people who surrounded him on the dance floor. He knew that people were staring because people always did that when he went dancing. It was one of the few times where he can be brilliant and not offend people, but he felt a particularly hard set of eyes on him, but he couldn’t pick it up. He was completely sloshed. Sherlock opened up his body language and let him self really be touched. People started grinding up against him, and he let himself feel the sensations, he didn’t feel the need to shut himself down. 

 

“Darling,” Said Irene as she delivered a sharp jab at Sherlock, who whirled around to face Irene. She held up a brown bottle, “it’s on the house. Do you know what to do with this thing?” 

 

Sherlock nodded, he thought that it couldn’t possibly be too hard to use the poppers, he pocketed the bottle. 

 

“Also I think you have an admirer,” Said Irene tilting her head towards a dark corner. 

 

Sherlock strained to get a better look at the dark corner because he knew he felt watched earlier, so it might be worth it to catch a glimpse at who was watching him. He saw a slightly older gentleman on the edge of being a bit too old to be in a warehouse like this, he probably wasn’t there on his own accord. But the beard made the watcher look absolutely delicious and Sherlock wasn’t afraid to admit he liked his men a bit older. He smirked and turned his body in the man’s direction, rolling his hips and smirking. 

 

Irene let out a laugh, “looks like I know who you are going to be sharing that popper with.” She touched his shoulder as she walked away, “I am going to miss you, but do visit me in San Francisco.”

 

Sherlock nodded in Irene’s direction. He found her and her girlfriend Kate to be okay humans that he could stand more than most people, but he didn’t really feel like they were “fly across the world to visit” level of friendship, mainly because friendship was not a thing he did. He probably would miss them if he found himself capable of missing people, but he didn’t find sentiment to be a useful thing to keep hold of. He continued dancing, but something caught his eye. The older man was walking towards him. Sherlock’s mind kicked into overdrive trying to deduce as much as he could about the man just in case he needed to make a quick get away because he knew he did have a nasty habit of attracting unsavory men, and he didn’t need that tonight. But oh his bearing screams military and his hands from what he could see suggested doctor, and that could for the most part be a pretty safe combo... he thought, well he didn’t care. Oh the older man was less than a meter away. Sherlock decided he might as well pounce. Because he could sense that there was at least three different twinks about to do the same thing and he wasn’t about to turn this into a pissing contest, what was it about the rave scene that tilted the numbers so drastically in the large number of bottoms. 

 

Sherlock closed the distance between them, he started with a light touch to the man’s shoulder and the man smirked and pulled Sherlock closer to him, and matched Sherlock in the rocking and gyrating of his hips. Sherlock emboldened ground his ass against the man’s groin and oh boy did he like what he was feeling. It was huge, long and thick, he smirked. Suddenly Sherlock felt a sharp tug, his head snapped back and suddenly their bodies certainly left no room for Jesus. He moaned.

 

“Boy if you keep that up, I am going to have to take you into the loo and fuck you right there,” whispered the older man. He smiled when Sherlock let out another moan. “You’d like that wouldn’t you, slut, maybe I wouldn’t even need to wait for the loo, I can probably fuck you right here on the floor.” He still had a firm grip in Sherlock’s hair, he gave him another sharp tug as his free hand roughly fumbled across the zipper of Sherlock’s trouser, he stroked Sherlock’s cock through his trousers, and Sherlock was left panting. The older man pressed his growing hard on against Sherlock, “but I really don’t want to share someone as delicious as you.” 

 

And Sherlock leant in the older man’s thrusts, “Fuck it, let’s go find a place to have some fun, and really spend our time because I have really don’t want to get interrupted when it comes to a man like you,” and with that Sherlock reached back and stroked the older man’s inner thigh before gripping the man’s cock.  Sherlock smiled at the light gasp the man let loose, he looked around for the closest exit. Sherlock turned his head to whisper in the ear of the older man. “I know a place, it could be a little dangerous, but we will be alone.”   Sherlock felt the man smile against his skin.

 

The older man took one more firm thrust against Sherlock’s ass while gripping at the outline of Sherlock’s cock through his trousers, “show me the way.” He whispered to Sherlock as he loosened his grip on Sherlock.

 

Sherlock smiled, and grabbed the older man’s hand and lead him away from the main dance floor. They passed Irene, Kate, and Jeanine who were standing at the bar.  Irene winked and Kate shot a thumbs up in their direction. Jeanine did that look she did that Sherlock knew as her “I am remembering this guy just in case Sherlock goes missing,” face.  Sherlock shook his head as he guided the older man through the crowded hallway and up a stairwell and door. The night air hit both Sherlock and bearded man smiled at Sherlock as they stepped out on to the roof.

 

“Well we are certainly alone,” Said the older man, as he took in his surroundings. 

 

“Yes, we are quite alone,” Said Sherlock as he pushed the man against one of the heating units. Sherlock smiled as he sunk to his knees in front of the older man. Sherlock mouthed at the older man’s crotch. He pulled back, and looked up at the older man, as he reached for the man’s belt. He suddenly felt his head being held by the older man.

 

“Okay boy, do you have a name? Or does the nameless thing do it for you?” Said the older man as he ran his fingers through Sherlock’s hair. 

 

Sherlock leaned into the older man’s grip, which was firm but it also felt like, “uh... my name.... uh.” He was lost in the sensation, he had been touched by so many people, but there was always something about being touched like this that was rare for Sherlock. He enjoyed it.

 

The older man leaned over close enough to Sherlock that they were nose to nose, and whispered, “if it helps, my name is John. And I would really like to know the name I am going to be shouting when I cum all over your face.”

 

Sherlock smiled and looked up at John, “my name is Sherlock, and quite frankly I wou...mmmmph...” Sherlock was suddenly being viciously kissed by John, he moaned, when suddenly he was yanked back by his hair and pushed backwards. Sherlock gracelessly flopped backwards and bounced against a bit of tin sheeting leaving a ridiculous wub, wub, clang sound. Sherlock rolled on to the ground, John looked like he was about to apologize, the once seen as leery bit of rough, was suddenly looking softer by the minute.  Sherlock found himself caught between loosing interest because he knew soft guys usually lead to highly uneven relationship where expectations that wasn’t discussed suddenly appear or just pushing on because he still found John to be physically appealing. Suddenly Sherlock was being pinned to the ground with John straddling his chest. Sherlock suddenly found himself once again invested in the situation. 

 

John unzipped his trousers and lifted his considerable package out of his pants. He moved up Sherlock’s body, until his hard cock was just hovering over Sherlock’s face.

 

Sherlock grinned a rather stupid smile at John because he liked what he saw. He was struggling slightly to breath, because of the weight of John on his chest, but he would be more than glad to stop breathing if it meant he could get his mouth around that gorgeous cock. He felt around his belt for one particular keychain. 

 

John turned to see what Sherlock was reaching for, he saw the the keychain and opened it, retrieving the condom packet inside of it. John smirked, “nice to see you are prepared.” He squished the foil to check for the bubble, and when it proved still usable, he opened it, and held over the tip of his cock. “Well boy get to work.”

 

Sherlock smirked, and tilted his head to try reaching for the condom so that he could roll it over John’s considerable length but given that Sherlock was pinned by John weight he struggled to get more than just 2 inches rolled on.

 

John leaned forward and slowly sunk his cock down Sherlock’s throat.

 

Sherlock kept his lips open and holding the condom so that John’s efforts would complete the task of rolling on the condom.  He was struggling to get a breath as the long, thick cock filled his throat. 

 

“Oh you are such a good boy, aren’t you Sherlock, I bet you just love pleasing people, you pretty boy,” John said with a smirk, as he felt Sherlock’s nose touching against his  pelvis. He relished the feeling of Sherlock’s struggle to breath. But he could just feel Sherlock slightly bob his head in an attempt to get even more of him in. He leaned further forward and planted his hands firmly to the ground to get more leverage his body over Sherlock as he slowly started to fuck Sherlock’s throat. John grunted as he picked up his speed, he enjoyed the vibrations of Sherlock moaning around his cock.  He suddenly pulled out of Sherlock’s mouth.

 

Sherlock let out a little groan of disappointment, only to be roughly turned on to his stomach and having his tight pants getting torn down. He felt himself getting pulled up by his shirt tails, he was intrigued in where this was going.

 

“On all fours, Boy, I don’t think your mouth would be enough for me tonight,” Said John as he got Sherlock in position. He began to roughly remove Sherlock’s shoes and trousers. Leaving him naked from the waist down. 

 

Sherlock panicked for a hot second because he wasn’t in anyway close to being able to take a cock up his ass, at the moment, especially one the size of John’s. Sherlock let out a loud gasp as he felt John’s rough hands take a firm grip of his ass cheeks and started spreading them. He did a slight jump when he suddenly found a tongue gently probing his asshole. 

 

John laughed at Sherlock’s little jump, he smirked when Sherlock leaned into his face. He pulled back and spat on the quivering hole in front of him.  He roughly inserted a finger as he delivered a sharp bite to one cheek, which caused Sherlock to jump again but only lead to him pressing himself more on to John’s probing finger. His other hand wrapped around Sherlock’s cock and started stroking him off with a loose hand enough to provide a little bit of sensation but not enough to get him to cum. John laughed at how Sherlock was practically vibrating with energy and how he would squirm as John added more fingers and stretched him open. John kept Sherlock on edge by alternating between the sharp bites and swiping licks all over his back side. But no matter how painful the action John delivered Sherlock seemed to just want more. And John would be more than happy to provide all that he could possibly give. 

 

Sherlock continued to writhe at John’s efforts but he wanted more, he tried to reach back to John’s cock in hope of getting him to give him what he wanted. 

 

John pulled his fingers out of Sherlock and  swat his hand away. He pulled Sherlock flush to him, “if you want this cock, boy.” He thrusted against Sherlock for emphasis, and tightened his grip on Sherlock’s cock, “I want to hear you beg.” He started to unbutton Sherlock’s shirt but out of frustration he tore the last few buttons off. He started kissing and biting at Sherlock as more skin was revealed. 

 

Sherlock felt a bit more exposed given that he was completely naked and John was for the most part still fully clothed with the exception of his erect cock popping out of from his fly. He looked over his shoulder at John, but his eye kept focusing on the big fat cock bobbing in so close to where he wanted it. “Please sir,’ said sherlock, and he kept repeating it, almost in time with the beats of the music below them. It was barely audible, but John heard it enough to start grinding against Sherlock. He moaned as John rut against himself, John’s hard cock deliciously grinding against his ass. His arms suddenly gave out and he face planted into the ground, and in that moment John’s cock accidentally mades it mark a little too soon. Sherlock wasn’t completely ready, he panicked as he felt John’s massive cock go to the hilt. 

 

John let out a gasp... he definitely wasn’t planning to do that so soon. He was definitely going to use lube and he wasn’t going to go so fast. Shit, this boy’s ass was tight, he thought. He fought the urge to start pounding away at Sherlock, even though he could feel Sherlock trying to bear down so as to get used to the full feeling. He stroked at Sherlock’s hair, “hey Sherlock, that was a bit fast, I am just going to pull out and we can start all over again if you want.”

 

Sherlock grit his teeth, he felt his eyes water. He went out tonight looking to get overwhelmed, and he certainly found it. He felt the grit of the ground rubbing into his skin, there was little jagged bits that really dig into his knees and it was not a pleasant sensation. There was a sharp pain from where his face met the ground. He can taste the copper tang of blood, and whatever that indescribable slightly unpalatable taste of a latex condom was. He could smell the hydrocarbons and chemicals of manufacturing in the air. The thumping of the distant bass still played in his ears. He felt incredibly full, he made an indecent noise when John tried to pull out but, he tried to push back onto John’s prick but felt a hand wrap around his neck and  he felt a sharp tug backwards. He was no longer on all fours, but was rather kneeling with his body flushed to John’s. 

 

“If you want me to continue we are going to do this on my terms, do you hear me boy,” Said John as he further tightened his grip around Sherlock’s throat. “Do you understand?,” Said John as he loosened his grip.

 

“Yes,” rasped Sherlock, he was harder than he could imagine possible. Oh yes this definitely kills the boredom, he almost didn’t care if this went completely south. He wouldn’t be the only person to die from sex at a rave and truly it wouldn’t be the worst possible death he could possible die given his recent stint in the country.

 

“Good,” John throttled him one last time before throwing him to the ground. John got up and started rummaging through Sherlock’s discarded clothing.  “Okay someone carrying condoms usually carries like lube, because I really do want to fuck you as hard as you want to be fucked boy.” 

 

Sherlock groaned against the ground, he was trying to push himself up, but was struggling not because he was in pain but rather because he just felt compelled to stay down and let things happen. 

 

“Oh there you are, now we can really begin,” exclaimed John. As he pulled a couple of packets of lube out of Sherlock’s trousers, he paused, noticing a little brown bottle with a white label, mixed amongst the pocket’s contents. “Hmm so you like poppers?” 

 

“I don’t actually know, It’s going to be my first time trying them out,” grunted Sherlock. 

 

John smirked, “well this is going to be really, really good.” He slapped Sherlock’s ass. “A posh boy like you even has the good stuff, we’re not going to be having a nasty headache with this one are we?” 

 

Sherlock felt slick dripping down his ass crack. John in all his chatting managed to open a packet of lube and was forcing the slick into sherlock’s tight hole. He shivered as John slapped his ass in a rather annoying way of handling excess slick in a not so discreet way. Sherlock let loose a little gasp when he was yanked back by his hair. He was being held flush against John’s body. He watched as John flicked the top of the popper off with one hand, still relishing the other hand tightly gripping his hair. He whimpered as John loosened his grip on his hair, and moaned as John started stroking his neck and cheek. 

 

John smirked at how easily he made Sherlock make all sorts of sounds, almost like he was as playable as a piano. John looked at Sherlock’s hands and thought maybe Sherlock played it himself. He chuckled when Sherlock bucked when he covered his mouth and nose. “Okay Sherlock, be a good boy and breath when I tell you to.”

 

Sherlock was a little taken a back when John suddenly impeded his ability to breath. He closed his eyes to really take in the sensation, when he felt some cold glass being pressed against his face.

 

“Okay pretty boy take a deep breath for me,” Said John as he partially loosened his grip on Sherlock’s face allowing Sherlock to breath easily through just one nostril, and shoved the open popper bottle right against Sherlock’s only route of breathing. “Deep breath now pretty boy.”

 

Sherlock was surprised to suddenly get pushed down after breathing in the fake fruity scent of the popper.  He didn’t really think he got the dose when suddenly met with a head rush, all the sensations he was being taken with cranked up to new and exciting levels, he felt warmth spread through out him. The tight knot of boredom that first drove him into the night suddenly was released. He felt like he wanted to get fucked, like capital F-U-C-K  FUCKED. He wanted John to just slam into him, he knew his body could take it and it would be ooh so very good. He started grinding backwards on to John, trying as hard as possible to just get it in but John wasn’t helping. He heard a deep breath behind him. 

 

“Yup that is definitely the good stuff,” Said John as he lined his cock up with Sherlock’s hole and slammed right in. He let out an undignified grunt as he gripped onto Sherlock’s hips and starting roughly thrusting into Sherlock. “You’re a good boy aren’t you, just taking my big fat cock.” He draped himself over Sherlock moving his hands from Sherlock’s hips, to one hand firmly gripping his hair and the other stroking Sherlock’s nipples. “I bet you really like it boy, being used like this, just a hole for me to fuck.” He smirked when Sherlock vigorously nodded, he leaned forward and bit Sherlock’s shoulder, and smiled as Sherlock let out a howl of pain that shifted quickly to a moan as John slid his hand down from Sherlock’s nipple to his leaking cock.

 

Sherlock was in absolute heaven, he was experiencing so much pleasure that was punctured with pain at just the right moments. Sherlock could see their vague reflection in the glass windows of the roof, and they were quite the sight. John was still in his suit but He was completely nude and he looked absolutely used. Sherlock let himself just be taken, he shifted his hips to meet John’s thrusts. He moaned because John’s cock had perfect aim for his prostate with every stroke. He really couldn’t string two words together and that was such a rare thing in his life, and it was absolute bliss. 

 

John was close to cumming, and he picked up the speed of his thrusts chasing that release. He quickly grabbed Sherlock by the hips again and started to really pound into him, he was letting some rather undignified grunts loose, but he didn’t care it just felt too damn good, anyways Sherlock was being equally loud and it wasn’t like anyone would be able to notice them over the sound of the rave. John delivered one last final thrust into Sherlock before just stopping the ride out the tail end of his orgasm, he stroked Sherlock’s cock all the way through it but by the time he soft again, sherlock was still hard.  John didn’t want Sherlock to be left hanging. He stood up, Sherlock letting out a small whine when he slipped out.  John quickly found a second condom amongst Sherlock’s stuff. He roughly grabbed Sherlock by the ankle and flipped him on to his back. 

 

Sherlock was surprised and wasn’t sure what to make of the following events as John rolled a condom on to his cock and had slick poured over it. He was pulled up into a sitting position, and John started kissing him in a rather sloppy manner that was one step away from being fairly unattractive but was currently that of someone rather enthusiastic. Sherlock also noticed that John was definitely naked from the waist down which was a new development given that he definitely felt fabric the entire time John was plowing him. John pulled back and held the brown bottle to Sherlock nose. Sherlock wasn’t exactly sure where this was going but took a deep breath from the popper when John told him to. He let out a shout as John lowered himself onto his cock. He found the sensation to be rather intense and he was surprised at how tight it could be. Sherlock wasn’t one to top people, Irene would even go as far to say he was a bossy bottom, whatever that meant, he just knew what he liked and wanted out of sex, and topping wasn’t exactly it. But this was good, this was interesting, the warmth that was initially fading was renewing and the urge to touch and be touch came along with it. He gasped as John rode him furiously, he wasn’t quite sure what do with his hands, he tried reaching for John’s spent cock but John knocked it away. He placed his hands on John’s thick muscle thighs and appreciated their definition, he grabbed onto John’s asscheeks and spread them, rubbing his finger along john’s stretched hole. Sherlock smirked at the gasp John made, he leaned forward and started to nuzzle John’s Beard, taking in that musky, sweaty scent and he kissed a trail up from John’s neck and started kissing John again. His hands drifted from John’s ass to his shirt. The poppers was making him crave some skin to skin contact and John’s insistence on keeping on his clothing only hindered that effort. It was frustrating, so he started to unbutton John’s shirt, but John grabbed him by the wrists.

 

“Be a good boy and don’t touch your captain,” said John as he guided Sherlock’s wrists so that Sherlock had his hands resting behind his head. 

 

Sherlock perked up when he heard “captain” which made Sherlock wonder where that came from, it made sense given that the man obviously had some military past, but he really couldn’t be arsed to even consider deducing the man, because he was having fun with John, and he was afraid that deducing the man would only make things go sour, as things often did for Sherlock, so he kept mouth and his hands behind his head. He could feel his orgasm starting to hit him, he started to buck upwards into John, who was moaning loudly as he continued to slam himself down on Sherlock’s cock. Sherlock threw his head back and let out a small shout as he grabbed John by the hips and held him down, while he continued with shallow thrusts into John’s hole, as his orgasm finally hit him. He found himself out of breath and gracelessly flopped backwards pulling John down with him for one last kiss. He didn’t really want things to end, it was rather rare for him to let a person stay around after having sex if he wasn’t the first to leave, but this man was a mystery to him, and he just wanted to know more.  His brain was still offline, being successfully scrambled and completely free from the tension that the boredom usually brought. 

 

“Thank you,” said John, running a hand through Sherlock’s hair. He got up and quickly put his trousers and pants on. He picked up Sherlock’s clothing and slowly started putting them back on to him, he cleaned them up the best he could, he was doing all of this with a surprising amount of care for someone who just roughly fucked a man he just met on top of warehouse rave. 

 

Sherlock just stared at John, even more perplexed by the man. He got up and walked to the edge of roof, “I always did love how London looks at night.”

 

“Yeah I love London too, it’s a shame I can’t stay here anymore, there isn’t really way of staying here on an army pension,” said John choking back a sob, mentally kicking himself because he doesn’t know why he is sharing that with Sherlock.

 

Sherlock looked at John, he had to admit he found the man attractive and interesting, and would be an interesting person to spend more time with if only for just the deductions he could make about the man. It also didn’t hurt that he found himself completely dickmatized by the man. He wasn’t even sure if this good idea. “I have my eye on a nice little place in central London, together we can afford it.”

 

“Excuse me,” said John shocked at Sherlock’s offer. 

 

“You are obviously a man medically discharged by the army, the way you carry yourself, screams military, probably Army since your hands make me think you are also a doctor,” said Sherlock with a shrug. “You were obviously bored enough to get dragged to a place like this despite it probably not being your kind of place. The people who brought you here also abandoned you to the point that you found yourself alone enough to do what we just did. So you probably don’t feel comfortable relying on any of those folks to actually help you. But you have your army pension and you want to stop stay in London, and I got a landlady who owes me favor. We are obviously sexually compatible, you managed to make me be surprised with myself. So just consider it, check out the place with me, I’m sure you won’t regret it. You don’t need to make any promises, just come and check out the apartment, 221 B Baker St. Tomorrow Evening 7 o’clock. Well if you excuse me, I have to go get a drink of water, before I get a hangover.” Sherlock got up and walked toward the entrance back to the rave with a smile a slight spring in his step because the uncontrollable boredom was gone, and after his trip to the country side, he knew to appreciate those moments. He hoped that John would appear tomorrow, hoping wasn’t really a thing he did but in moments like this, hope may be a good thing. 

 

John watched the young man walk away, thinking, “well that was interesting. Hmm 221 B Baker St.” He shrugged his shoulders and thought what’s the worst that can happen, decision made, he was going to see Sherlock again, and it will be to look at an apartment together. This could be the start of something interesting.


	2. The Morning After: Billy Wiggins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy Wiggins gets paid a visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah no porn here, this is just me getting attacked by plot bunnies of the morning after the rave.

Mycroft made a face as he snuck up behind Sherlock’s associate and draped the hood over him to drag him into his car. He hated having to do the leg work for things like this but given how new he was in his career he didn’t want to owe anyone favors. He hoped against all hope that this time the man had some incontinence pants on this time.   
  
The man struggled but he was pretty easy to take down and it made sense, his pressure point did involve him needing to get into the study for one of the new HIV drugs. So really, Mycroft knew the sack was a bit of an overkill, but he couldn’t be seen as soft should he be caught. It was already bad enough that people had a problem with him because of Uncle Rudy taking the obvious shine to him, and it really wasn’t just because they were family. Mycroft already proven to Uncle Rudy that he had the ability to the work… after all you can’t exactly be soft and do what they had to do to keep their family safe, sacrifices needed to be made after all and that was why Uncle Rudy was so willing to turn his head away from all the co-ordinating Mycroft was doing to ensure that Sherlock wasn’t going to be getting his hands on drugs anytime soon. Because Mycroft knew his parents couldn’t take loosing another child. Mycroft tossed the young man fairly unceremoniously into his trunk and drove to one of the many warehouses he used for scaring people into action.  
  
He opened the trunk and was greeted with a rather terrible smell, that did not please him at all.  
“Okay Billy, time to tell the Ice Man what his dear brother is up to,” snapped Mycroft, as he pulled off the sack. Mycroft really wasn’t happy to see that Wiggins made a bit of a mess of the sack and his car trunk, he didn’t want to think about how he was going to have to explain that to the folks who clean his car. Mycroft realized he was going to have to improve on his delivery of folks in future instances.   
  
Billy glared at Mycroft, “You know Mikey, you can just stop and ask me without all of this. I think it would make your car so much cleaner.”   
  
“Well I could but I do need to establish that I mean business,” replied Mycroft, pulling out a handkerchief and holding it to his face. “And please don’t call me Mikey.”  
  
“You owe me a change of clothes before you dump me back out there okay,” Said Billy, “Also why does William have a normal sounding name but you gots a name like Mycroft, that just seems like a name that we have to make  fun of a lad over.”  
  
“William prefers to be called Sherlock these, days and speaking Sherlock, where did he go last night, and who is the man who was seen taking him to breakfast this morning?” said Mycroft with the slight muffle caused by the handkerchief.   
  
“He went to a warehouse rave in East London, after that, I don’t know what else,” snapped Billy as he awkwardly stumbled out of the car trunk. “I mean do you have a picture of the guy, I mean I wasn't there but I mean I know people, maybe I can identify the man, who managed to get Wi... Sherlock to stay more than just the time it takes for him to cum.”   
  
Mycroft frowned, he really didn’t want to know that about his brother, he handed Wiggins a print out from the cctv footage of Sherlock and his... friend.   
  
Billy grabbed the photo and whistled, “ooh a military man, obviously medically discharged.”  
  
Mycroft sighed, “tell me something I don’t know, I could always just run the facial recognition but that will take ages I want something to narrow it down.”  
  
Billy smirked, “yeah I think that is Harry Watson’s big brother, Harry’s that one butch who keeps falling of the wagon and showing up at the queer 12 step Program to argue with Clara, her ex... but you know I think they both need to be in CoDA, their whole break up to make up thing is really affecting the group. Yeah the brother, Johnny or Jamie is his name if memory isn’t failing me, used to come swooping in and drag her out,  don’t know what happened to him, lately, but I’m guessing he was shipped out. Harry tends to go on about how he is a doctor and how their parents love him more than they love her.”  
  
Mycroft nodded and took a mental note to narrow the search to doctors in the army with the last name Watson. “Thanks you for the information, also is the arguing a contributing factor to why Sherlock doesn’t like going to that particular group given that it seems like it would be the best match.”  
  
Wiggins laughed, “oh no he was kicked out because he accidentally deduced everyone during introductions and isn’t welcome to group because of that.”  
  
Mycroft frowned, “that does seem to be in character for my dear brother.”  
  
“Are we done here, because I would like very much to just go back to my flat and get a change of clothes?” Said Wiggins as he took off his jacket to shake off some of the mess.  
  
“Do you want a ride back?” Asked Mycroft.  
  
“Do I get to actually sit in the car or is it back into the trunk?”replied Wiggins.  
  
Mycroft smirked, “I think we both know the answer.”  
  
“Well we both have reputations to hold, but can we just go without the sack,” Said Billy as he stepped into the trunk.  
  
“Yes, well you know the drill,” Said Mycroft as he slammed the trunk closed, he smirked as he drove back to where he grabbed Billy, he figured if he had to pay for the detailing of the car, he might as well have a some fun with it. He took some tight turns and went over more train tracks than necessary, by the time they got to the usual place for Billy to make his mad dash for freedom in front of just the right crowd. Because while Billy may be out of the drug game, he didn’t want people thinking he had gone soft. And Mycroft played along because Billy having a reputation of a dealer worthy of being roughed up seriously by the high level cops made it easier for Billy to feed him info on potential drug sources for his brother. He felt the emergency latch on the car trunk engage, it was a special feature of all the agency cars because way too many agents found themselves in their own boots. He was sure other cars would have them soon but for now it just made for a dramatic exit for Billy because the actual effort it would’ve taken to forcibly open a car trunk was not one Billy was going to be capable of. And sure it was a bit unfair that Mycroft held so much power over the man, what with him being very much able to pull Billy out of the med trials if he felt like it but really it was all for a better cause. Despite all his reservations he is all about making sure Sherlock has all the opportunity possible to actually succeed and thrive, because his parents do deserve at least one normal functioning child, even if it was normal-ish, functional-isn at best.   
  
He picked up the phone and called Uncle Rudy with the information he had about the man who was seen taking Sherlock out for breakfast. It was a bit amusing because from the photographs it seems that it is indeed possible to get Sherlock to actually clear a plate of food and no one has ever been able to do that, even when he was a small child. And on that merit alone is enough to let the man be for now. But he still wanted more info, he worked rather hard to get his brother to be sober for more than a month at a time, and he is hoping this time sticks. But Mycroft knew he can’t just go around doing it himself, because it just wasn’t reasonable to do so, but he also didn't want to micromanage Sherlock because he knows that eventually Sherlock would blow up at him and relapse, which happened already twice and he would rather it not happen. Maybe an Army Doctor with an overwhelming need to save people, is just what his brother needs.  

 


	3. Sherlock and John’s morning after

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock gets a visit from Irene and the girls, John gets a visit from a mysterious stranger, and a warm welcome is had at 221B Baker St.

Jeanine, Kate. And Irene all waited outside of 221 b Baker St, they would say it was out of concern, but ultimately they wanted to see who managed to handle the sloppy twink ass that was Sherlock Holmes. When Irene got a page from Molly, that one waitress who was studying forensics, saying that she saw Sherlock in her diner actually eating food, and the only reason why he was eating was because the older man was feeding him by hand. 

 

“Ooh do you think it was that guy from last night,” Said Irene with a slight squeal of delight. “And hopefully that kills off her little crush on Sherlock.”

 

“Hopefully it will but who is going to be the next gay boy is she going to crush on,” replied Kate. “The sooner she gives up on boys the sooner she’ll be happier.”

 

“It took me a while but come to think of it, but wasn’t that the man who was always picking up Clara’s on-again-off-again,” Said Jeanine. “So I think all initial assumptions that our boy could end up dead in the Thames this morning is incorrect.”

 

Kate laughed, “wait Clara with that one girlfriend who suffers from hardcore internalized homophobia or Clara the baker whose on again off again date mate is vegan is incredibly judgmental of us all who partake in animal byproducts or the Clara who has that super intense on again off again relationship with that one alcoholic who argues in the bar..”

 

Irene laughed, “you had 3 examples but it applies to at least 4 of the Clara-s we know.”

 

Jeanine sighed, “okay true enough, but it is the Clara with the Alcoholic girlfriend who fights at the 12 step group and my usual bar gig.”

 

“Oh so Harry, she’s a wreck, wait do you think the brother is one of those types who just takes care of people to the point of burn out,” Said Kate. “Because he is about to become over saturated with folks needing help if he gets with Sherlock.”

 

Irene laughed, “that’s true Sherlock is a bit of a mess, and he is always sticking his nose in things that aren’t his to mind, which of course just gives him more problems than he needs.”

 

Kate smirked, “let’s be real he only does it because he is bored we’re just lucky he is solving crimes and not out there committing them.”

 

“He did commit a few crimes...” Said Irene.

 

“But he had good intentions and no one innocent got hurt,” Said Kate with a slight shrug.

 

“He got sent for rehab because he got caught bartering meth for cocaine,” replied Irene, “what was the good intention there?” She broke out into a fairly inappropriate laugh.

 

“Honey, until last week you were pretty much the main person fencing that stuff to dealers,” Kate pointed out, “also he only produced when all the product moving in the city was tainted, he saved our asses and you know it.”

 

“Okay true, selling tainted product would’ve gotten us into a lot of trouble and his creepy guardian did make us that offer we would’ve been foolish to turn down.”

 

“Shit! Here he comes,” whispered Jeanine pointing out to Sherlock who was strolling down the street with a little bit too much pep for someone doing his got laid parade. “Oh look at that limp, he must’ve gotten it real good last night.”

 

Kate and Irene laughed.

 

“Do you think he used the poppers with him?” Inquired Irene laughing even harder. 

 

“Girl with that limp, I am willing to bet good money that he did,” Kate broke into giggles as Sherlock limped towards them with a punchdrunk look on his face.

 

“So which one of you is being paid by big brother to have me piss on a cup,” snapped Sherlock, “how did you even know where I live now?”

 

“Sherlock, do you know Hudson even affords this place?” Replied Irene.

 

“Are you telling me, my incredibly patient landlady is also a recreational pharmacist?” Said Sherlock who slightly swayed as he stood looking at them from the bottom step. “Why am I even asking? The idea of her growing pot in the basement is a pretty decent explanation for the utility bills.”

 

Jeanine interrupted the little exchange, “Pretty boy we aren’t here to see you piss in a cup, we are here because we just want to know how last night went.”

 

“Yeah we’re here to see what kind of man can get you to act just a bit more civil. Molly from theIce Box Diner, said that she served you this morning and you didn’t make anyone cry, and you actually ate an entire meal. Do you realize that is the equivalent of pigs flying and cops facing consequences for their actions?” said Kate.

 

“What? I eat, I eat all the time,” said Sherlock.

 

“Really pretty boy, i’ve lost track of the times I found you passed out from low blood sugar,” said Irene.

 

“I do eat enough,” snapped Sherlock.

 

“No you don’t,” was heard from a distance.

 

“Ms. Hudson, this is none of your business,” yelled Sherlock.

 

“I am pretty sure it will be,” replied Ms. Hudson, “the sound proofing is quite terrible, and you are rather loud just by yourself. If you get a live in boy toy, I am going to have to invest in better headphones.”

 

“Hudson dear, we both know if anyone is the boy toy it is Sherlock, I am pretty sure we are going to end up with some ‘foppish boy gets a kind Daddy to show him the way’ kind of situation,” called out Irene.

 

“Oh good, maybe that means he will pay his bills on time,” Replied Mrs, Hudson still not making herself visually seen, this just confirmed with everyone that the sound proofing was terrible for 221 Baker.

 

Sherlock stood at the door to his building, “so really Irene, what do you want?”

 

“Pretty Boy, we were just checking up on you, that’s just what friends do,” said Irene.

 

“I don’t have friends,” snapped Sherlock.

 

“Okay so you don’t see us as friends, as your former drug dealer/ merchandise fence, with her girlfriend and the bartender who is always looking out for you. We do genuinely care about you,” Said Irene with a smile. “Also at this point we are a little too emotionally invested in seeing you happy.”

 

“Actually, I am just invested in hearing about the shit you get into,” added Jeanine, “you’re one of the few regulars I actually like, but will I go out of my way to take care of you, no. I mean if there is a good story that could come from it, sure, otherwise we aren’t friends. Also I mean I do have some mild moral obligation to making my patrons get out alive.”

 

“Soooo, what was he like?” Asked Kate with a little nudging at Sherlock.

 

“Oooh yes, tell me more, tell me more,” said Jeanine is a slight sing song matter.

 

“Does he have a car?” Added Kate.

 

“Did he up a fight?” Quipped Irene, the three of them broke out into laughter.

 

“Why would he put up a fight? I mean I enjoy a bit of rough treatment but if he genuinely wanted to fight me, I’d just have to walk away.” Replied Sherlock. “And how is a car relevant in this situation.” He did look a bit confused when, “I don’t know he was different, He wasn’t dull, and he is aesthetically pleasing in my opinion, I had quite the series of orgasms. Never had the urge to see people I have liaisons with again, but we ate breakfast and he is coming over to look at the flat. I mean I am assuming this is what people mean when they like a person and enjoy their company who knows maybe something interesting will come of this.”

 

The trio looked at Sherlock fairly stunned, Sherlock never likes anyone and for him to make such a comment was unprecedented.

 

“Pretty Boy is U-Hauling a Daddy!” Exclaimed Irene.

 

“Hey now, we moved in together with in a week of dating,” Said Kate laughing while playfully shoving at Irene. “So you can’t be one to talk shit to Sherlock.”

 

Sherlock sighed, “okay I see what you mean, it is a bit fast.” He looked off into the distance.

 

“Hey don’t worry about it, sometimes you just click, and if there is anyone who needs a connection like that, it’s you,” Said Jeanine.

 

“Do you say that to all your bar patrons?” Replied Sherlock witca slight glare.

 

Jeanine laughed, “nope most times I am telling people to just break up.”

 

Sherlock nodded, “Well I am alive, and I need to clean up a bit because he needs to move out of that bed sit, it’s quite miserable and er... maybe he is going to be asked to leave for violating the no overnight visit rule.”

 

“Wait you went home with him!” Said Irene with a little jump, clapping her hands together, she was rather excited to see Sherlock in such a manner.

 

“I noticed things okay... he needed someone,” muttered Sherlock.

 

“Oh Pretty Boy, you are absolutely smitten, we’ll just let you be, go and do some domestic for your man,” Said Kate as she started nudging Irene and Jeanine off the stoop.

 

Sherlock sighed and entered 221 Baker Street, he leaned against the wall, slid down into a curled up ball, and burst out into laughter. He was an absolute ball of energy, in totally new territory.

 

“You know for someone who always says that they prefer to be alone and says you don’t have friends, you got some dedicated emotionally invested watchers right there,” said Mrs. Hudson as she opened the door to her flat.

 

“I mean I guess they are all right,” Said Sherlock with a slight shrug,

 

Mrs, Hudson nudged him gently with her foot, “Sherlock dear, you usually don’t move for hours when you get into that position. I’ll help you clean, but just this once, I’m not your housekeeper.”

 

Sherlock nodded, “okay Mrs, Hudson, we might as well give John a good welcome, we don’t want to scare him off.”

 

“That’s my boy, this should be good for you, from what I heard he managed to get you to eat, and look at your smile, you never smile like this unless you are dealing with a murder.”

 

Sherlock jumped up, “Yes well... we’ll see.” He started running up the stairs.

 

Mrs. Hudson followed him up the stairs, “Sherlock don’t get this wrong but you smell and you look like you rolled in the skip, how about I start doing some dusting and vacuuming while you go take a shower and make your self presentable for your man.”

 

Sherlock sniffed at himself, “you know what you are right, I’ll do just that.”

 

“I expect you to come out and clean after you are done freshening up, dear,” called out Mrs. Hudson but deep down she knew that Jesus’s second coming would be more likely to happen before Sherlock actually coming out and cleaning.

 

John was walking at a leisurely pace back to his bedsit, he knew it would be rather ridiculous to move in with Sherlock, after knowing him for less than a day, but given that he might actually get kicked out of the bedsit for getting caught with a visitor he might not have a choice. He wasn’t complaining the address is amazing but he wasn’t sure what it would actually look like but at least Sherlock was interesting. He actually felt pretty good and given that he spent the past couple of weeks seriously considering eating his gun. This might not be the worst thing to happen, and Sherlock was ridiculously gorgeous and he was still baffled as to why Sherlock even chose him, but he decided not to dwell on it.He took the steps up, to his bedsit contemplating whether or not show up at 221 B with all his possessions throwing all caution to the wind or maybe just checking out 221 and deal with the uncomfortable shit that was getting over the fact that he was indeed caught with another man in his bedsit that was specifically for veterans but hey they can openly serve now... so what was veteran’s affairs office going to do about it. Okay he was probably going to have to take to showering at the gym if he was to stay, but no he thought to himself, just take the chance and move in with Sherlock even though he does feel like a figment of his imagination.

 

John paused his door was already open, he knew he locked it in his rush to get out with Sherlock because he didn’t want the front desk person to pack his stuff for him should the management decide to kick him out. He knew the laws changed and it was no longer that DADT bullshit, but he knew there was a good chance they would pull some other reasoning to kick him out.And well he did violate the no overnight guest rule and he saw that one cranked up too many times to an eviction.

 

He cautiously pushed open his door only to see a man in a pressed suit and an umbrella sitting by his desk. “Can I help you?” Asked John with a bit of caution. The only people who even entered another person’s room in the bedsit without permission were also the most likely to start a fight. He was not in the mood for a fight.

 

“What do you know about this man?” Said the man in the suit, tossing him a folder with a pic clipped to it.

 

John picked up the folder, it was a picture of Sherlock, “I don’t know him.”

 

The man opened the folder revealing a blurry picture of John and Sherlock on the roof, “sir, it looks like you know him at least biblically.”

 

“That could be anyone,” Said John inching closer to his shit “kitchenette”, the man was next to his desk so the gun was out of the question, but a knife will have to do. He didn’t like what this stranger was doing.

 

“Don’t mess with me, I know Sherlock is up to something,” Said the man. “He is always up to something. So let’s cut this short and have some straight answers.”

 

“No,” Said John standing up ramrod straight he dug into his military train to give his posture an air of meaning business.

 

“You get very loyal, very fast, one might consider that a problem Dr. Watson,” said the man in the suit. “But we might as well cut this short becuase building management wants you out by the end of the day, and for some reason Sherlock wants you as a flat mate. I am someone who is interested in Sherlock Holmes’ activities of daily living, I can make it worth your while.”

 

“The answer is no,” repeated John.

 

“Okay, Dr. Watson, I can offer you a lot of money for this task,” Said the man.

 

John let out what one could consider a growl, “no.”

 

“Okay fine,” the man stood up and went toe to toe with John. “Sherlock is not a man who makes friends very easily nor do people ever like him enough to stay pass all his little observations and insults. And even though he doesn’t admit it, he does indeed fall apart when people leave him. He just got out of rehab, and he is quite elastic on building connections when he gets out. So he will forget about you if we pull the bandaid off, so give me any city in the world that isn’t London and I’ll assure you that you will have a comfortable place to live and a job I am sure you will enjoy. Take the offer, because if you cause him to relapse I am going to make sure no one finds your body and you are just going to exist as a fleeting memory of a few people.

 

“You know loneliness can contribute to relapse right?” Said John rather matter of factly, “why are you so invested because you are sounding like a big brother giving the ‘your break his heart, I break your neck’ speech.” He crossed his arms and smirked.

The man in a suit frowned, was he being that obvious, “okay fine, you are rather correct on the big brother thing.” He sighed, “the name is Mycroft, and I would really like you to accept the offer.”

 

“Well, Mycroft, the answer is still no, I rather like your brother and he certainly likes me, and given how that waitress acted when she saw him eating and your presence, one can guess he is terrible at taking care of himself. I for one rather like taking care of people, so we might just balance each other out.” He tried to stand up even taller against Mycroft being so close to his personal bubble.

 

“You are very loyal, very fast. And your sister managed to land herself in rehab herself, so what makes you think you can keep my brother from relapse,” Said Mycroft glaring at John.

 

“Our siblings are both grown ups, we should let them make their own mistakes,” Said John. “Taking on their mistakes as personal failings is only going to make us feel like shit. So just let him take the risk, who knows maybe this one will work out.”

 

“I cannot let that happen, and you really should consider the offer,” hissed Mycroft lunging for John.

 

John grabbed Mycroft around the waist and threw him down with a suplex, he scrabbled up and kneeled on top of his chest, “Okay why are you fine with me living with him only if i can provide you info but other wise you want me gone.”

 

Mycroft tried to twist and flip John but John managed to wrap his legs around his head, and kept him pinned down.

 

“I may be loyal fast, but I at least I don’t disguise my self motives for control overy sibling’s ability to make decisions for themselves,” Said John squeezing Mycroft’s head even more before releasing him.

 

“Fuck i know at least one reason why my brother likes you, your cock is ridiculous,” Said Mycroft while gasping for breath.

 

John burst into laughter, “Yes one could say that may have been a factor.”

 

“You’re ex-military and a Doctor right?” Asked Mycroft.

 

“Yeah what’s it to you?” Replied John.

 

“My brother has an idea for a career, you might be incredibly helpful,” Said Mycroft.

 

“Is that so,” Replied John.

 

“Yes, but pretend I didn’t say anything,” Said Mycroft brushing himself off. “Actually just pretend this meeting never happened. Pack up, I’d offer you a ride but he would accuse me of meddling.”

 

“Well we cannot have that happening,” John laughed and opened the door to his bed sit, “now get the fuck out.”

 

“Well aren’t you pleasant, you and my brother will make each other soooo happy,” Said Mycroft, walking out of the door. “But really you break his heart, and I am going to end you.”

 

“I think we will, also i think we proved that it is going to take a lot of effort for you to end me,” Replied John with a cheeky grin on his face.

 

“I have my ways,” Said Mycroft.

 

“I’m sure you do,” Said John, as he slammed the door, and he immediately started packing his meager belongings.

 

Mycroft got into his car and dialed his Uncle, “Uncle Rudy, you’re right he is very loyal and quick to act, maybe he will be good for Sherlock.”

 

“See I told you, just make sure your brother keeps up on his half of the rent,” Said Uncle Rudy, there is a slightly chaotic back ground sounds.

 

“Okay Uncle Rudy I’ll make sure of it,” Sighed Mycroft.

 

“You’re a good big brother, don’t forget that,” Replied Uncle Rudy, “Sherlock May not realize it yet, but deep down he appreciated what you do.”

 

Mycroft smiled, “thanks.” He watched as John dashed out of the bedsit with his backpack and luggage. He laughed as he saw John struggle to catch a cab, feeling a bit of pity he called one to stop and pick him up.

 

John was relieved to finally catch a cab, because he wasn’t in the mood to take the underground after the night and morning after he had.

 

Sherlock and Mrs. Hudson where frantically trying to clean up. Mrs. Hudson was very surprised to see him help.

 

“Oh fuck it, Mrs, Hudson, it’s just too much. I am bored and we both know we won’t keep this up, I might as well give him realistic expectations.” Exclaimed Sherlock.

 

Mrs. Hudson was frowning at a bag of unidentifiable tidbits, “you know what I agree, I’m out, but I’ll bring up some tea.”

 

“Thank you Mrs, Hudson,” Replied Sherlock.

 

Mrs. Hudson smiled, “oh you are certainly changing for the better, let’s hope it sticks.” The bell rings, “that might be him, I’ll leave you be, but will you be needing the extra room?”

 

Sherlock frowned, “I didn’t ask.”

 

“Well we can just keep that option open, maybe you’ll need it as an office, all good couples have a bit of space,” Said Mrs. Hudson as she bounced down the stairs and opened the door.

 

John came in with his bags, “hi Sherlock, um... I couldn’t stand the bed sit anymore, and you know what anything is better than that miserable place.” He went up the stairs and entered 221b. “Oh this is nice, maybe after we get rid of the trash and do some tidying up, it will be great.”

 

Sherlock sucked in a breath, “um...”

 

“John dear! That is as clean as it is going to get with that boy,” called up Mrs. Hudson. “You’re just going to have to train him to be better.”

John smiled at Sherlock, “oh I am sure I can find some motivation for him.” He dug a hand into Sherlock’s hair and pulled him down to his level, Sherlock hissed at the sudden pain. “Isn’t that right?” He gave Sherlock a light kiss to his lips.

 

Sherlock smiled, “oh I’m sure with the right motivation I will.”

 

John chuckled, and unzipped Sherlock’s trousers, and pulled out his cock. He spat on it and started to roughly tug at his cock.

 

Sherlock was shocked at the sudden turn of event especially because the door was still open. And he wasn’t sure if Mrs. Hudson would be coming up to see them. His knees gave out on him.

 

John slowed down Sherlock’s descent to the floor. He left Sherlock on the ground as he walked his bags in and closed the door behind him. He started to rummage around his bag and pulled something out.“Okay Boy, kneel for me.”

 

Sherlock scrambled to assume the position John wished for.

 

“Are you going to be a good boy for your captain?” Asked John crouching down to Sherlock, running his hands through Sherlock’s hair. He smirked at how Sherlock reacted so enthusiastically about him calling himself “captain” he was going to have to play around with that.

 

“Yes captain,” gasped Sherlock. He was intrigued as John wrapped a neoprene strap around the base of his cock. John started stroking him to fullness. Sherlock gasped even more as John stroked him to full hardness. He was positively leaking long strings of pre-cum, he whimpered when John suddenly let go.

 

“Okay boy, you get to cum when you are down cleaning this kitchen, I want it to be a place I can actually eat and cook a meal, because oh doI miss being able to cook whenever I want,” Said John, crouching down to kiss Sherlock again. “Do you hear me loud and clear Boy?”

 

Sherlock nodded, and immediately started cleaning, he darterd around as fast as he could with his straining boner.

 

John chuckled and grabbed a plush velvet chair and turned it towards the kitchen, he flopped down onto it. He opened his trousers and pulled out his cock, “hey Boy, the sooner you’re finished the faster you can treat yourself to my cock.” He smiled as Sherlock picked up his speed. He slowly started to stroke his cock, occasionally toying with his foreskin. He was at half mast when Sherlock was about to finish off picking up all the trash.

 

Sherlock tossed the last of the trash into a bag, andturned to the closet and tried to pull out some cleaning supplies only to find everything empty, “shit!” He ran outside, John was shocked to see that Sherlock was running out of his flat with his dick out.

 

“Sherlock! Have some decency!.... fine you can get the cleaning supplies, but only because you asked, but if this is how things are going to be with John, I am going to have some concerns. You hear me Sherlock!” Yelled Mrs. Hudson was her apartment was intruded on by Sherlock. She was too stoned to deal with his shit.

 

Sherlock burst back into 221b and started scrubbing away at the floor.

 

John started laughing, “Boy, I hope you didn’t terrify your land lady, you better apologize to her after we are done.”

 

Sherlock turned to John and nodded vigorously as he returned to scrubbing the floor just as vigorously.

 

John smiled and got up and started to explore the flat. He was amused at the bull skull with theheadphones and all the books, there was children books next to college texts, he wasn’t sure what that meant about Sherlock, but it certainly made him interesting. He wandered around some more and noticed all the academic awards Sherlock had, and was surprised at some of the ones for the arts because the man was coming off as purely science minded. He then noticed that Sherlock was done, he was on his knees and looking down. “Okay Boy are you ready for your inspection!”

 

Sherlock nodded, but kept his eyes averted.

 

“Okay Boy, for every thing I find dirty, will count as one slap, is that clear?” Said John as he ran his hands through Sherlock’s hair.

 

Sherlock nodded.

 

John noticed a few droplets of pre-cum all over the floor. “Okay Sherlock, you really did leave quite the mess, with your cum, I really don’t appreciate a messy boy. I think we are going to have to get you a plug.”John smiled at the fact that Sherlock lit up at the idea. Okay I am counting about 10 little messes so your count is already at 10 and it is only going to get higher from there.”John ran his fingers along the counters and felt a little bit of grease, he clicked his tongue. “Let’s add another spanking to count.”

 

Sherlock shifted uncomfortably on the floor.

 

John opened the refrigerator, “what the fuck?” He pointed to the head in the fridge. “Explain!” His boner definitely wilted at that discovery.

 

“It was from the morgue, I haven’t decided what I am going to do with it yet,” answered Sherlock.

 

John looked between the head and Sherlock, “I mean I guess, do you have any one I can call to confirm that was how you acquired the head.”

 

Sherlock nodded, “can I go and make the call.”

 

John nodded, “please do, the faster we settle this the faster we can get back to the fun.”

 

Sherlock picked up the phone and called the morgue, “hi mike, can you please confirm to my friend John that I legally obtained the head that is currently residing in my fridge.” He squirmed uncomfortably as more pre-cum leaked from his cock.

 

“Hello, Mike Stamford of st. Bart’s teaching hospital,” Said Mike. He laughed, “did he just say you were a friend, that’a extremely rare.”

 

John raised an eyebrow at Sherlock, “Hey, wait Mike Stamford? Oh it’s me John Watson I think we were in school together.”

 

“Hey John, long time since I heard from you; someone said you were off in some foreign land getting shot at, what happened?” Asked Mike.

 

John sighed, “exactly what you thought would happen.”

 

Sherlock took in that info, and he though that was the contributing factor as to why he didn’t take off his shirt.

 

“Oh... well um yes Sherlock has the head and he got it legally,” Replied Mike.

 

“Fantastic, well maybe we can meet up for a pint sometime, but Sherlock and I have to get to business,” Said John with a rather bright tone. He slammed down the phone and turned to Sherlock. “Okay you know what let’s just double the punishment for now because I lost count of everything wrong in the fridge alone. But next time remember I do include the fridge and cabinets when it comes to my definition of cleaning the fridge. I am just being nice for now, and you are really pretty when you are desperate like this.”He ruffled his fingers through Sherlock’s hair and delivered some scritches to the back of sherlock’s ear.

 

Sherlock leaned into John’s touch, and accepted when John delivered a rather chaste kiss. He gasped when John roughly grabbed his hair. His cock dribbled even more.

 

“I want you to crawl to the bedroom, strip, and kneel down and wait for me,” John roughly pushed Sherlock down. He playfully swatted at Sherlock as he crawled away.

 

Sherlock scrambled down the hallway to the bedroom, he mildly dwelled on the fact that

John said “the bedroom” like there was only going to be one. He didn’t know what to make of it. He didn’t really do these things, the whole sharing a domestic space with people he fucked, but maybe he could learn. To be honest he did mostly pickup play and even then there was rarely ever any talking, he just took whatever was given to him. He never had anyone who talked this much to him, he never had anyone who had reasons for why he was getting punished and how the punishment was going to be executed. This was interesting. He followed John’s orders and waited. He paused as he was about to drop to his knees and ran to his end table and pulled out a plethora of lube and condoms.

 

John stood in the middle of the kitchen, he felt a thrill vibrate through him, he shook himself out. This past 12 hours he felt more than he had the past 6 months since returning to London. He looked through his bag and decided against using Another impact toys. But he decided to change, he noticed that Sherlock was very enthusiastic when he called himself “Captain” so maybe he would love to see John in his uniform. He was going to save the formal uniform for a special occasion but he still had a casual set somewhere in his bag. He changed and made sure to have his dog tags showing, he even changed into a pair of boots. He checked himself in the mirror of the sitting room. He smiled, he could do this.He paused and remembered how short the previous night was, and decided to join Sherlock in the pleasant misery that is a cock ring. He rummaged through his bag and found one of those disposable cock rings he had because some of his peers thought it funny to give him one before he left the hospital.

 

Sherlock kneeled in the middle of the bedroom still contemplating what was happening, he just knew he liked it though. He peeked up when he heard foot steps coming down the hall. His jaw dropped when he saw John entering the room in his fatigues. He thought he couldn’t get any harder, but he did, his cock now slapping against his stomach. He squirmed a bit more.

 

John stepped up to Sherlock, and place a hand firmly around the back of his neck, “stop squirming and in the future I will tolerate that, but since this is our first time playing like this, I will let you be, but you are going to listen to me when I tell you when you did something wrong. And you are going to do everything in your power to never repeat it.” He guided Sherlock from his current kneeling position where he was slumped down. “When I tell you to kneel I want you to give me your fullest attention, when you allow yourself to rest like that your mind is going to wander, is that clear?”

“Yes sir,” Said Sherlock shifting uncomfortably as his weight came to fully rest on his knees.

 

“It’s Captain,” Said John sitting on top of the rather plush over stuffed mattress, he noticed a mirror to the side and thought it rather convenient.

 

Sherlock instant perked up at the request and nodded vigorously in acknowledgment of the request, “Yes Captain.”

 

“Good boy, come here, and do crawl,” Said John motioning him over, he smiled as Sherlock crawled up to him and was a bit surprised to see Sherlock rest his head on his knee. He ran a finger through Sherlock’s hair and smirked because even more pre-cum came drizzling out. “One of these days I am going to have to see if it is possible to get you to cum just by stroking your hair.”

 

Sherlock looked up at John, and shook his head frowning.

 

“Oh a ‘no’ that’s understandable, I see how that would be frustrating. Okay, boy, I want you to lie across my lap, face the mirror so that I can see your pretty face. Since this is our first session that isn’t pick up play, I am not going to use any impact toys, just some good old fashion over the knee spanking. Remember it is 10 strikes for the mess on the floor, 1 for the greasy counters, and that is being doubled for the refrigerator incident. So 22 is the total count. Do you think that is fair?” Asked John, while watching the mirror to see if Sherlock appeared to be listening. He smiled as Sherlock nodded and scrambled to flop across John’s lap rather gracelessly. While gently rubbing lazy circles into Sherlock’s ass, he emphasized “I want you to keep count, after each stroke you are going to thank me okay. Is that clear?”

 

Sherlock nodded his head rather vigorously, “Yes, Captain I understand.” He hissed as the first slap made contact, “one, thank you Captain.” He tried to not wiggle in John’s lap, he really did but all he found himself doing was lightly thrusting against john’s leg smearing Pre cum all over John’s thigh. He only got more desperate for friction as his punishment went on.

 

John smiled because Sherlock’s ass marked so easily and he imagined what he could do to that skin when they build up to other implements for impact play. He thought about how pretty Sherlock’s skin would take to a cane or a crop, and oh how he is going to have to try that one sooner than later. “Stop wiggling, Boy,” Said John as he dug his finger into a spot that anlot of the over slaps over lapped and was already form a small bruise.

 

Sherlock let out a yelp at first but John continued with the sharp pressure, he sucked in deep breaths as he tried to focus his way through the pain and stop wiggling.

 

John relieved the pressure as soon as Sherlock stopped wiggling and he went back to running gentle circles into Sherlock’s ass. “Okay Boy, we are half way through your punishment, if you get through the second half of the punishment without any wiggling, I’ll let you cum immediately after. But if you wiggle, I am going to leave you on the edge of cumming until I am done with all of your holes.”

 

Sherlock took a few breaths, he wondered about which option he liked more. He tried to think about what would make John more happy. Initially he thought maybe he should just mess up and wiggle just so that he can get all his holes used while also setting the bar low at the first time so that when he did behave it would seem to be an improvement. He then thought that he should just assume that John means what he says and that staying still would make him happy. He thought about this, when suddenly he felt a sharp slap that centered on the the spot that John just relieved the pressure from. “TWELVE! Thank you, Captain!” His eyes watered, he felt a few tears escape, he really didn’t want the tears to escape because he was trying his best to be good for John, but they just came out.

 

“Just checking to see if you were still with me. I’ll steer clear of that spot for the rest of your punishment, okay,” Said John as he ran his fingers through Sherlock’s hair, while his other hand wiped away some of Sherlock’s tears. He gave a sharp tug to Sherlock’s hair, Sherlock yelped again, “Okay, Boy, we are going to continue, is that okay? Are you ready?”

 

Sherlock sniffled back some residual tears, but nodded vigorously, “Yes, Captain, I’m ready.”

 

John peppered Sherlock’s ass with five more slaps rapid fire and was impressed that Sherlock was managing to stay still and stay on count. “Oh you are being such a good boy, you are doing your best to make your Captain so happy.” John was amused by Sherlock’s visible pleasure at being praised. He delivered another sharp slap as he said “happy”.He laughed at the fact that Sherlock’s reaction to that was a ridiculous smile. He adjusted Sherlock’s position on his lap so that Sherlock’s cock was receiving more friction. He smirked at Sherlock’s obvious effort to prevent himself from squirming.

 

Sherlock was at his point gasping with every slap because it only drove him further into John’s lap and his cock received more of that wonderful friction with every slap. He was relieved when he yelled out, “Twenty-Two, Thank you Captain!” He slumped fully into John’s lap and enjoyed John’s gentle caresses to his ass.

 

“Okay all done, that wasn’t too bad was it?” Said John, watching Sherlock’s reaction In the mirror he looked incredibly relaxed. “How do you want to cum?”

 

Sherlock raised his head with a big smile, “how do you want me to cum?”

 

“No, Sherlock this is about you,” Replied John as he stroked his fingers though Sherlock’s hair. “Do you want me to list off some options for what we can do?”

 

Sherlock shook his head, “I want you in me.” He rubbed himself more against John’s still clothed lap.

 

John nodded, his fingers stroking long broad lines across Sherlock’s body.He reached over to the end table and grabbed some lube. He drizzled it over his fingers and let some drip all over Sherlock’s ass. He started to work open Sherlock’s hole and was pleased at how much Sherlock’s body was willing to take him in, he looked forward to plunging his cock into Sherlock’s warmth. He shoved Sherlock off his lap and on to the floor, he paused for a moment and was about to be very concerned when he realized he made a miscalculation on how high they were off the ground. And was slightly embarrassed that he pushed the lanky man who was essentially a human puddle at that point off a rather tall bed, er maybe he didn’t even try to brace his fall sometimes that helps. He peered over the edge of the bed at Sherlock. And mildly panicked at how still Sherlock was on the ground.He jumped off the bed, and nudged Sherlock with his foot. “Boy, get up!” He didn’t want to be too soft on Sherlock because he noticed he seemed to drift off when he was, he found that with being with Sherlock and giving the man what he needed had to be a balancing act of caring but also a bit of roughness and domination. He bent down to see if Sherlock was okay, he seemed to be just fine maybe a little stunned from the drop but physically fine.

 

Sherlock was again lost in thought he wasn’t sure what exactly wanted and things weren’t really about him unless things were going wrong and he couldn’t for the life of him think what was wrong. He didn’t know why John pushed him off. Maybe John thought the punishment wasn’t enough. Maybe he didn’t actually want Sherlock and was having second thoughts on what he wanted and maybe Sherlock wasn’t what he wanted. Maybe...

 

John grabbed Sherlock and tossed him back over the edge of the bed. He couldn’t think of a way he could easily toss Sherlock fully on to the bed because he was just too long for John to handle like that. “Come on Boy, all fours! UP!”

 

Sherlock heard John’s orders and got up on all fours on top of the bed, he gasped as he felthis ass cheeks get spread and John’s tongue started probing his hole. He leaned into John’s face trying to get as much of John as he was willing to give. He let out a moan as John pulled back and spat on his hole, John’s hands started to drift to his cock. He slumped forward as his arms gave out from under him. He groaned when John’s hands left his cock.

 

John pulled back and grabbed Sherlock roughly by the shoulders. “When I say all fours I mean it. Center of the bed now and stay on all fours or else this stops. Do you understand?” He waited for Sherlock to comply, and when Sherlock was in position, he grabbed a condom, some lube, and got up on the bed, which was a bit too plus to be standing on, but it would certainly make for good sleep, just a little soft for rough sex. He couldn’t wait any longer. he stroked himself to full hardness and rolled on the condom himself, drizzled some lube on his cock and slathered the excess lube between Sherlock’s ass cheeks and with a great grunt he roughly shoved his cock into Sherlock’s warm hole. He didn’t take his time like he did the night before, he could tell that Sherlock liked it rough and he was willing to give it to him that way as long as no lasting damage was going to happen. John kept still to allow Sherlock some time to adjust.

 

Sherlock let out a hoarse scream, the sudden intrusion was welcomed but at the same time a bit too much, too fast but he was glad that John was willing to give it to him like that. He moaned as he lightly thrusted against the bed, relishing the feel of john’s thick cock weighing heavily inside of him. John’s cock had some rather pronounced veins that made for some delightful friction with his prostate. He found the fact that John was still clothed to he rather hot, especially because it was his fatigues, and as much as Sherlock didn’t like to think of it, he was a huge sucker for military men, he assumed it had something to do with the shoulders. His moans turned into awkward grunts as John started to plow into him with long thrusts where with each movement John almost withdrew his entire length only for him to slam right back in again. John was grasping onto his hips with enough pressure that he felt he might wake up bruised later. Sherlock tried his best to stay on all fours but struggled and was rocked forward roughly with every thrust. He felt his arms weakening with every movement but tried to hold himself up in hopes of keeping John happy.

 

John rather enjoyed the amount of effort Sherlock was putting into following his orders. He enjoyed the sounds he was pulling out of Sherlock and was amused at just how open Sherlock was to following his every order. He suddenly felt a sharp pain in his shoulder, luckily Sherlock was facing away from him, so he could play off the pain without making Sherlock notice. He leaned over Sherlock and hooked his arms around Sherlock’s waist and did a quick rollover so that he was comfortably on his back.

 

Sherlock laid on top of John, unable to move easily because of John’s tight grip and also because he was thoroughly impaled on John’s rather large cock. He smirked as he squeezed down on John’s cock, and moaned because it only added more pressure against all the right places. He moaned as he firmly planted his feet against the bed and tried to move up and down John’s cock the best he could, but he couldn’t move too far in John’s form grip.

 

John let out a load moan, and with his good arm, he pushed Sherlock into a sitting position. “Come on Boy, don’t make me do all the work, make your captain a very happy man.” He rubbed Sherlock’s ass and gave a little pat to encourage Sherlock to move.

 

Sherlock started to bounce on John’s dick occasionally adding a hip roll or two to change it up. He was enjoying pulling sounds out of John, and felt like he could do this all day long but the cock ring was starting to hurt and he didn’t know if he should tell John because this was the longest erection he had without the aid of drugs, and he felt a twinge of shame at that fact, but that was all behind him now. He felt john’s hands on his waist force him down, and he found himself nestled in John’s lap.

 

“Boy, we really can’t have you wearing this too long,” said John as he reached around and snapped the fasteners that held the cock ring in place, Sherlock moaned as he felt the rush of blood flowing through his vessels in many different directions, it was also a relief because he suddenly felt that restrictive hold on the base of his cock release. He let go of Sherlock’s hips and budged him to continue, “I want you to ride until you cum Boy, and after that I want you to show me what your pretty little mouth and nice long fingers can do.” John moaned as Sherlockrode John without hesitation. John swore that Sherlock’s ass was going to leave him with a bruise but he didn’t care.

 

Sherlock was sweating and swearing as he bounced on John’s cock. He didn’t dare touch his cock because he knew the moment he touched his cock he was probably going to start cumming immediately. And he went on like that, for quite some time, because he would stop whenever he felt just on the edge of coming. He wasn’t exactly to pleased at how long he had to wear that cock ring so he might as well get John back in the best way possible. He looked back at John and smirked.

 

“Boy, I know what you’re doing,” Said John, as he grabbed Sherlock’s waist and forced him to be fully seated on his cock, he managed to maneuver himself into a seated position as well and grabbed Sherlock’s cock and started to pull him off roughly while he shallowly thrusted into Sherlock. He bit into Sherlock’s shoulder and with that Sherlock started to cum with a loud shout and quite a bit of explosive force and he made a bit of a mess of John’s pants and boots.

 

Sherlock leaned against John’s chest as John held on to him. He felt John’s cock still hard in him, and it was getting a little bit uncomfortable, so he rolled off John and delivered a quick kiss to John’s lips before getting off the bed, John was about to say something before Sherlock grabbed John by his legs and positionsd him to sitting at the edge of the bed. He dropped to his knees and proceeded to start licking his cum off of John’s boots. Sherlock moaned as John started running his fingers through Sherlock’s hair. He started to untie John’s boots and reached up to pull down John’s trousers and pants. Sherlock grabbed another condom off the bedside table and quickly removed John’s condom and rolled the second one on with his mouth.

 

John moaned as Sherlock swallowed him down, he found himself wondering if Sherlock even had a gag reflex because he didn’t feel any resistance as Sherlock bobbed his head up and down his cock. He smirked as he held down Sherlock’s head and gave a few rough thrusts. He let some rather undignified grunts out as he felt Sherlock choke on his cock. He grabbed Sherlock by the hair and pulled him off his cock. He moved his hand to Sherlock’s cheek as Sherlock looked at him slightly confused, “boy as good as your cock sucking skills are, I have something else in mind for your mouth.” He delivered a couple of sharp taps to Sherlock’s cheek before pushing Sherlock back. John rolled over onto his stomach and spread his legs.

 

Sherlock scowled, he wasn’t really one for eating ass, but he knew John had his tongue up his ass a few times at this point and he doesn’t have a problem with sucking cock.He shrugged his shoulders before diving in. He did a few broad strokes with his tongue before inserting his tongue into John’s hole. He didn’t really like the texture and it was not a pleasant warmth. His mind started wandering to risk assessments about what kind of possible STIs one could acquire from rimming, he wondered if he had any dental dams to mitigate the risk, he thought of using a condom but he remembered that John didn’t use one when he rimmed Sherlock and maybe... he felt John shifting underneath him.

 

John rolled over into a sitting position, he looked at Sherlock, “Sherock, I take it rimming is not a thing you like to do.”

 

Sherlock shook his head indicating no.

 

“Sherlock you can always tell me when you don’t want to do something okay,” Said John. He stroked his fingers through Sherlock’s hair. “You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do.” He leaned down and kissed Sherlock. “Was there anything else you didn’t like?”

 

“No, I’ll take whatever you’ll give me,” Said Sherlock leaning into John’s touch.

 

“Promise me you’ll tell me if you don’t want to do a thing okay, or if you don’t like something. You may take whatever I’ll give you, but you do deserve to like what I give you,” Said John, smiling at Sherlock.

 

Sherlock nodded, “I’ll tell you, but can we get back to what we were doing.”

 

John laughed, but like a switch he was back into the Captain voice. “Boy, I’ll tell you when we can start. Now I want you to go back to sucking my cock.”

 

Sherlock nodded and leaned forward and started to working his way down John’s cock. As hebobbed up and down John’s cock, he started to stroke John’s balls. He would sometimes pull off completely with a wet pop and suck John’s balls. He grinned whenever John would thrust up into his mouth, he noticed that John had his head thrown back and eyes closed, savoring Sherlock’s efforts. Sherlock reached for the lube and drizzled some over his fingers, never once letting John’s cock leave his mouth. He pulled back almost letting John out of his mouth completely and with one fluid motion he took John’s length completely while probing one of his fingers into John’s hole, with enough accuracy to poke right at that specific spot. He felt John thrust up rather roughly, but he still kept bobbing up and down John’s length occasionally stroking the underside with his tongue. He added another finger and continued to press at that spot, milking John’s prostate with rather intense precision. He always sucked in a slight breath on every back pull, sure he liked the feeling of being on the edge of passing out but felt that John probably didn’t need that at the moment. He moaned the best he could given the obstruction down his throat, as John gripped firmly onto Sherock’s head and forced him down.

 

John was furiously fucking away at Sherlock’s throat when he pulled the snap on his cock ring. He was overtaken by his orgasm and was making some rather obscene sounds as he did it. He heard a knock agains the floorboards.

 

Mrs. Hudson muffled yell was heard... “Sherlock! John! The soundproofing is terrible, and I have my bridge game here.”

 

John let go of Sherlock’s head.

 

Sherlock got off John’s cock with a wet smack and hoarsely said, “we are going to have to do something about that.”

John started laughing, and pulled Sherlock up onto the bed and held him, “Yes we are definitely going to need to do something about that.”

 

“I really want to taste you, I want to feel you coming down my throat,” Said Sherlock burying his face into John’s clothed chest, the dog tags making a noticeable noise. “Let’s get tested, and on three months do another round of confirmatory tests that proves we have been monogamous, and then let’s do away with the condoms. You got my attention, I find you extremely attractive, and we are going to be sharing financial responsibility, the only thing missing from this formula is time. And I mean if these past couple hours keep up like this, you are going to have me for an awfully long time. Let’s get tested.”

 

John squeezed Sherlock, “okay I trust you, let’s get tested.” He cleared his throat and took a deep breath. “I mean if you’ll have me,” said John, as he started to unbutton his shirt.

 

Sherlock lifted his head to make room for John’s hands. He watched as John took off his shirt and saw for the first time John completely naked. He noticed the scar on John’s shoulder. “I was trying to deduce what sent you back.” He leaned closer to take In more detail, “there was an infection wasn’t there, so what was originally a clean shot had turned into something unmanageable, and it affects your ability to work as a surgeon.”

 

John nodded, slight shaking as he felt Sherlock’s breath on his scar tissue.

 

“Can I touch it?” Asked Sherock looking af John rather intently.

 

John paused for a moment trying to figure out if that was wha the wanted becuase he knew that he still could bare looking at it just yet. “Yes, you may,” Replied John.

 

Sherlock pressed a kiss against the scar and pulled back to kiss John on the lips, he wrapped his arms around John and held him tightly. “I think we are going to have a great time together.” Sherlock smiled because he was pretty sure he found a way to kill the boredom.

 

John rather shocked at Sherlock’s fairly gentle display, he thought judging by all the body parts in the kitchen that Sherlock wanted to produce it with scientific curiosity, this was not what he expected. He knew he was absolutely going to stay because in that moment for the longest time since leaving the war, he really felt alive. “We’ll be great together.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of the formulas for deciding to cease the use of condoms is AATM (do they hold your attention, do you find them attractive, how long have you been together, would you trust them with your money enough for you to give them you ATM pin.)

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments warm my cold gay heart. 
> 
> This is my tumblr it is mostly just Sherlock Reblogs, links to my AO3 stories, and occasional musings of working in a sex club: https://citadelmonitor.tumblr.com/


End file.
